


Heels

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Failwolf Friday, Fluff, High Heels, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara vs Lena’s Heels





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“Do you want to eat greek for lunch?” Kara asked while entering the room with Lena.

  
  
“Greek sounds good” Lena nodded. She looked around and raised an eyebrow. “Where is Brainy?” 

Kara placed the briefcase on the table and looked around. “He is downstairs with Alex, giving her an updated about the device”

  
  
“Ah yes, the mystery device.” Lena said and walked closer to the weird device on the table. 

Kara focused back to her wife and walked closer. She hugged her from behind and placed her chin on the scientist’s shoulder. “What do you think it is?” 

  
  
Lena picked up the device and inspected it “I’m not sure”. She turned it into her hands, careful not to push any buttons.

  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Brainy spoke loud and clear from the entrance of the lab.

  
  
His voice made Lena jump and almost drop the weird device, saved thanks to Kara placing a hand on it. That’s when a loud buzzing noise was heard, something flashed and then _blackness_.

* * *

Kara groaned when she woke up. She blinked a few times so her eyes adjust to the light. Her ears were buzzing and her head was hurting. She groaned again and rubbed her forehead when a blurry version of Alex enter her range of view. 

“Hey there. How are you feeling?” Alex asked, her voice a bit muffled from the buzzing. 

She smiled when her vision finally focused on her sister. “My ears are buzzing and my head is hurting,” she said and groaned again.

  
  
It took her a minute to register that something was off. Her voice didn’t sound like her own, but it did sound familiar. 

  
  
“Why am I not under a sun lamp?” she asked again, in her weird yet familiar voice. 

Alex just stared at her. “Okay…?” she walked closer to Kara and checked her for a concussion. “You don’t have a concussion...” the redhead said mostly to herself “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Can someone turn off the lamps?” someone said from the other side of the room and Kara turned her head to the sound. Her jaw dropped when she looked at her body underneath the sunlamps. Black hair fall in front of her eyes and she pushed it away.  _ Wait a minute _ . She raised the lock closer to her rage of view and stared.  _ What the f- _

  
  
“Are you okay, Kara?” Alex asked the hero while turning the sunlamps off.

  
“Why are you asking me?” the blonde asked and sat on the bed before she gasped “What the…” 

“Alex, what’s going on?” Kara asked at the same time. 

  
  
“You two switched bodies,” J’onns said loud and clear for everyone in the room to hear.

  
  
The three women stared at him before Supergirl -  _ Lena _ \- spoke “We switch  _ what _ ?”

J’onn explained to them what happened. He told them how they accidentally activated the device and switched their bodies. The loud explosion was heard on the whole floor and everyone rushed to the lab. The two women were laying on the floor, unconscious and they took them to medbay. That was three hours ago.

  
  
“So we are living ‘Freaky Friday’?” Kara asked while accepting the pills Alex gave her for her headache. “I’m guessing I don’t have my powers?”

  
  
“Nope” Alex answered and passed her a glass of water.

“Well, if you are feeling better then let’s go to the lab and switch again" Lena said and stood from the bed, the cape whooshing behind her. She noticed Alex grimacing “What?”

  
  
“The device kind of got destroyed. Not fully but Brain is trying to fix it.” Alex said while removing her doctor's coat. 

“Okay, I will go help him then” Lena turned around, the red boot accidentally hitting the chair, which flew on the other side of the room, hitting the wall. 

  
  
“Oh, you are _not_ going anywhere. You have superpowers, remember? I’m driving you two home” Alex said and gave Lena Kara’s civilian clothes. She pointed at the bathroom and followed Supergirl.

“You don’t have to follow me you know. I know how to change clothes” 

“I know. “ Alex answered, but still followed her. She walked out a few minutes later, smirking like she won a bet.

“She shred the clothes, didn’t she?” Kara asked from the bed. 

  
  
“Yep, you need new jeans” Alex laughed and walked out of the medbay to find new trousers for Lena.

It took Lena three tries to finally wear her clothes without splitting them in two. She walked outside the bathroom wearing DEO black sweaters. “Are you ready to go darling?” she asked. 

“Yeah, Doctor Max told me I’m ready to go, just need to wear some shoes.” Kara said and sat on the table, brushing the black locks back. Alex passed her a pair of DEO boots. During the explosion Lena’s clothes got damaged so when Kara woke up in Lena’s body she was in DEO sweaters as well.

"Surprisingly your heels survived the explosion" Alex added with a chuckled and pass a bag with Lena's heel in them to the black-haired woman. She leans closer to her sister and added "But I thought to save you and give you some boots"   
  
  


Kara thanked her back but Lena gasped "My heels are comfortable, you know"

* * *

When the three women enter the apartment Kara turned on the red sun lamps to help Lena not break anything. She was happy this happened during the weekend. Maybe by the time Monday arrives, Brainy would fix the device and they can switch back to their own bodies. 

  
  
Kara spent the weekend teaching Lena how to use her Kryptonian powers but after the third time Lena got angry and accidentally heat vision a wall, Kara sighed and decided to call in sick at CatCo.

  
  
“I’m sorry, Kara” Lena sighed and relaxed when Kara turned on the red sun lamps “I’m trying, I really am, but this is so hard. How do you do it?” She pouted without knowing.

Kara gasped “Is that what my pout looks like? Wow” 

  
  
Lena chuckled, “Very powerful, right?” 

  
  
Kara nodded and reach for Lena’s - _ her own?-  _ hand. It was still a bit awkward for them. “It took years of practice” Kara sighed before chuckling “The first time Alex used the toaster I end up melting it because I got startled when the toast popped out.” They laughed.    
  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to go to CatCo tomorrow? I can wear the Red Sun Bracelet,” she smiled.

  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I will write my article from home” Kara answered and smiled. She knew the dimples the black-haired woman had was on full display now.

  
  
“Excuse me? You are going to L-Corp tomorrow.” Lena said in a serious voice. 

“Bu-”

  
  
“No buts, Kara. You are going and I’m joining you. I will wear the red sun bracelet. Lena Luthor would never call in sick. Now, let’s go to bed because we have to wake up early.” Lena stood up and walked to the bedroom, accidentally hitting her knee on the corner of the table.

She hissed since she could feel the pain thanks to the red sun lamps. “Kara, I love you but right now I hate your long limbs”.

Kara tried really hard to not laugh.

* * *

Kara woke up with a groan. It was 5 am and without her Kryptonian powers, she needed more than six hours of sleep. She already knew her wife’s morning routine and walked to the bathroom with a sigh.

Kara wore the tight CEO clothes, already missing her button-ups and jeans, and sad on the bed, wearing Lena’s Adidas shoes.

  
  
“What are you doing?” she heard her voice asked and look up at herself. This was day three of the body switch but she still found it weird. 

  
  
“I’m getting ready for work” she replied and picked up the second shoe.

Lena snatched the shoe from her hand and gave her a pair of heels. “Darling, I love you but you can't wear those shoes.” 

  
  
Kara sighed in defeat and wore the 5inch heels. She stood on wobbly legs and walked to the kitchen. Of course, Kara wore heels before but not this high. They made coffee and Kara drank hers with a pout since Lena didn’t let her add her usual sugary toppings. ‘ _ You now live in my body and you have to keep it healthy _ ’ Lena said while drinking her own coffee.

* * *

Her heels clicked on the floor and echoed in the room. With every step Kara felt more powerful. She now understood why Lena loved them so much. She was trying really hard not to smile at her powerful stride. The two women enter the elevator and when the doors close, leaving them alone, Kara squeal. 

  
  
Lena starred as her wife fangirled. As her  _ body _ fangirled. “Please stop. There are cameras in here” she whispered with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry but I have all those powers but no one ever saw Kara as someone powerful but with the click of these heels everyone knew who was coming. The power you have, _wow_” she fanned herself and made Lena laugh.

The elevator opened and the two women walked to the office, greeting Jess on the way. Lena walked to her desk and turned on her laptop while Kara settled on the couch with her own laptop. They worked for a good hour until Jess knocked on the door but the two women were too focused on their job to remember their situation.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers, the scientists in Lab 5 need you…” Jess looked at the blonde who was sitting on her boss chair, more serious than she ever saw her. 

  
  
“I will be there in a second, Jess” she answered. The assistant heard typing from behind her and turned to look at her boss, sitting on the couch and chew her lip while typing. The two women were acting stranger than usual, and while Jess might have let it go other times, this looked more than the two women secretly making out in the office.

  
  
“What’s going on?” She asked. That’s when the two women stop typing and looked at her with shocked eyes. 

The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose “Right.” she said and stood up “Kara and I switched bodies. I'm Lena” she said and waited for her wife to stand up as well before pointing at her. "And that's Kara"

  
  
Jess laughed “Of course.” she shook her head and walked out. Finding out the bubbly reporter was Supergirl was more surprising than this, somehow.   


* * *

Before Kara entered the lab she looked around “Hey, don’t you have extra shoes for the lab? I’m pretty sure wearing heels in the lab isn’t really safe” 

  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it” Lena answered and walked into the lab before Kara asked any other questions. The scientist greeted them and told their boss what the problem was. Lena easily found the problem and needed a way to tell Kara what it was so she could fix it but the scientist were surrounding the black-haired woman.

  
  
Kara surprised her by asking for the device’s plans and within minutes she found the problem and started working on fixing it. Lena smiled at her wife. Sometimes she forgets that the Kryptonian almost became the youngest member of the science guild. 

She walked closer to her and whispered in her ear “I will go back to my office. If you need me, call me” she kissed her cheek which made both of them freeze for a second before Lena smiled and left.

* * *

Five hours later Kara walked back in the office and took off her heels before slumming on the couch with an ‘oof’.

“Hey, are you alright?” Lena asked.

  
  
“My feet are killing me” Kara whined. “How can you work for hours with them on?” she asked while stretching her legs out, wiggling her toes.

  
  
“You know you shouldn’t have taken them off. Now your feet will swell and you will have a harder time putting them back on.” 

“I don’t care because I don’t have to go anywhere. I asked Jess to order us lunch because I’m starving” Kara sighed and picked up her laptop to continue her article.

“If she wasn’t suspicious by how she found us this morning, she would definitely know something was wrong when you asked her to order us food because _you_ are hungry.” Lena said and they laughed.

Sadly after lunch, Kara had to wear the heels again for a mini-tour for some new investor. Lena didn’t usually do the tours but when it’s an important investor like Dr Rayamond Palmer, Owner of Palmer Technologies, she had no other choice.

  
  
Kara toured Dr Rayamond, or Ray as he asked her to call him, with a comm in her ear. Lena was on the other side of the comm, helping Kara whenever it was needed. The tour took a whole hour and Kara’s feet hurt with every step. She sighed in relief when they ended the tour in Lena’s office and finally sat down on the chair.

* * *

The two women enter their apartment and Kara kicked off her heels and padded her way to the bathroom. Lena picked up the heels from the floor with a snicker and followed her wife. “Are you alright?” she asked.

Kara turned on the water in the bath “My feet are killing me and I’m hungry.” Kara answered while undressing herself “All I need right now is a nice bubble bath and potstickers” 

“I will order the food.” Lena answered but did not move. “Huh. Is that what my butt looks like?”

  
  
“Yep. Nice right?” Kara answered with a wink and patted her butt...Lena’s butt.

  
  
“Okay, that’s weird” Lena answered and left the bathroom, rolling her eyes at her wife who was laughing.

* * *

It’s been a week since the switch and Brainy finally fixed the device. They were excited. They kind of grew apart during the week, feeling a bit awkward cuddling or touching each other while looking like themselves. They both admitted that even though they saw each other nacked multiple times, it still felt weird when it came to showering or dressing or interacting with each other.

Alex picked up the two women from their apartment and brought them to the DEO. Brainy explained the process and when the couple was ready, they pushed the buttons. This time there wasn't an explosion. This time nothing really happened. 

  
  
“I don’t understand. It should have worked” Brainy said.

Everyone sighed in defeat. 

“What happened?” Kara asked. 

  
  
“I am not sure” Brainy answered and hold the device higher and inspected it.

“Brainy, you need to understand that for the past_ five_ days I’ve been wearing this _awful_ heels that are killing my feet, talked to multiple old white men who believe they are smarter than me _and_ I haven’t eaten a decent greasy meal.  _ Please _ , fix it as soon as possible.” Kara warned and Alex placed her hand on the black-haired woman's shoulder to calm her down while trying to not laugh.

  
  
“Okay, calm down sister.” She chuckled “How about we order pizza tonight” she looked at Lena.

Lena nodded before turning to Brainy “It’s okay, Brainy. I can come tomorrow and help you find the problem.” Lena said. “Come on darling. Let’s go home.” 

The three women left the lab, the clicking of the high heels echoing in the room.

  
  
“Even the sound of her heels clicking on the floor is sad” Brainy whispered.

* * *

Kara woke up with a pillow hitting her face. She sat on the bed with a jump and looked around. “Lena what the heck?” she groaned and lay back on the bed when she noticed there was no danger. 

  
  
“Just wanted to tell you good morning” Lena whispered and leaned closer to her wife, kissing her.

Kara hummed happily and opened her eyes. She pushed the dark locks back so she can see the emerald eyes and pulled her wife closer for another kiss. “Oh Rao” she whispered when she realised she looked at her wife’s face, not her own. “We switched back?”

  
  
“We switched back” Lena chuckled and felt the blonde pulling her closer and hugging her while laughing. “I missed you” she whispered.

  
  
“I missed you too.” Kara replied softly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know what I will not miss. Your heels. I hate them. I promise you, foot rubs for the rest of your life” Kara added and Lena laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another prompt where I don’t know what to write because I do not wear heels... 
> 
> I know it was probably confusing, I got confused at some point too but I tried my best.
> 
> Did you know that we listen to our own voice through bone conduction, which makes our own voice sound richer and lower than it actually is. To others, they only hear what exits our throat and mouth.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
